Customers of data storage services, web services and/or distributed computing systems may deploy, instantiate or otherwise implement one or more distributed computing resources. For example, a customer may set up a website by requesting that particular resources of a distributed system be deployed by the distributed system to operate the website. However, because the distributed system itself may control or manage the computing resources on behalf of and/or remote from the customer, the customer may not always be aware of causes for service disruption or degraded service. Additionally, customers or other users may provide comments regarding known or potential issues with the distributed system based at least in part on observations of the system. However, many customers may still remain unaware of various issues or problems with the distributed system that may affect computing resources operating on their behalf. Additionally, these customers may not be aware of potential actions that may be performed to remediate the issues.